


Finding A New Purpose

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Loss of Parent(s), Minor Character Death, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Kristin inherited her kingdom after her parents' death, and has been trying to rule by herself ever since. An unfortunate incident brings a toddler into her life, and Kristin's life changes in a matter of hours.
Kudos: 1





	Finding A New Purpose

The sky was bright blue, the grass a brilliant green. The yearly faire was up and running, and Queen Kristin knew she had to make an appearance. She got herself ready with her lady’s maids helping her, and she set out for her carriage. As the carriage started up, Kristin sat back and thought of the last year of her life. 

Her parents, King John IV and Queen Susan had been tragically taken from her six months earlier. She was an only child, so had automatically inherited the throne. Now, she was in charge of a realm that had over 100,000 subjects. Her head ached as she thought of all of the people she now ruled. 

“Your Majesty” Howard, her chief of staff, looked at her. 

“Yes Howard?” 

“We are here” She nodded, and took the hand of a servant to lead her down. As she straightened her dress, she heard the voices start. 

“It’s her, the Queen” 

“Remember your manners Arthur” 

“What is she doing out?” 

The whispers were whirling around her as she looked out at the faire. It was something her Grandfather had started more than 70 years ago, and she still kept it up, going to see it every single year. 

“Queen Kristin” everyone she passed murmured, bowing or curtseying. 

Kristin’s eyes roamed her subjects, the difference in the caste system apparent. The wealthy were dressed similarly to her, but hers were more expensive and ornate. The middle class were respectively ordinary in their clothing, affording what they could at the faire. 

“How many in the lowest caste are here?” she whispered to Brian, her voice to the people. Howard had stayed at the carriages, knowing Kristin was safe with Brian. The blonde looked around, his eyes scanning the crowds and people. He nodded softly, and looked at his Queen. 

“About 30 Your Majesty. Most are in their homes further back in the huts along the woods line” Brian replied. Kristin nodded and looked at him. 

“When I am done here, we are going out there and I will meet them. I need to see all of my subjects” Brian’s eyes widened, but he knew not to object to his Majesty’s wishes. 

“Yes Ma’am” 

Kristin nodded, and walked the faire, greeting the various shopkeepers and stallholders. She bought a few things, her favorite lady’s maid Rochelle following her collecting her purchases. As she walked, her mind drifted to the caste system, and what her father had told her when she was younger. 

“The system is older than your great grandfather. It has been in place for hundreds of years, and it is difficult to go out of the caste you were born in. Some have risen, but most are taught to stay within their caste. But the most important thing my buttercup, is that they are all your people, the lowest of the low to the ones right under us. You must care for them and give them the opportunities they need” John looked at his only daughter, Kristin nodding with her father’s words. 

“Yes father, I will, I promise” Kristin shook her head as she reached the end of the faire route, shaking the memories. 

“Your Majesty, let us go out to the huts” Brian directed, and Kristin smiled softly. She knew the way to the huts, had been there before to talk to the people when she was younger. 

“Thank you Brian” She turned to Rochelle, and whispered to her. 

“Go back to the castle and put away my purchases please, I will see you there when I am done” 

“Yes Ma’am” Rochelle replied, going towards the carriages and Howard. Kristin knew that they would drop Rochelle off and come back for her. 

As she made her way towards the huts, she could see the difference in how the poorest of her country lived. Kristin could see the people coming out of their huts and trying to look as presentable as they could. 

“Hello everyone, I just thought I’d come out and see all of you. Please, resume your normal activities” Kristin gently spoke, and they all nervously looked at her, before bowing and curtseying a bit clumsily. They hadn’t come out to be with the general population since her coronation. Kristin knew that the middle class and wealthy never bothered with the poor, leaving them to fend for themselves. 

“Your Majesty” Nickolas spoke, bowing. His wife Lauren curtseyed, before she winced hearing her son yell. 

“Go, tend to your child” Kristin smiled, and watched as Lauren went into their hut, coming out with their infant son. 

“Our son Odin, 4 months, Your Majesty” Lauren introduced, and Kristin let a wide grin grace her face as she looked at the infant. 

“He is precious” she commented, and respectfully turned her eyes as Lauren sat and breastfed her son. Nickolas smiled at his family, before looking nervously at his Queen. 

“Thank you for coming out here Ma’am. It is nice to know our rulers care about us, as lowly as we are” Nickolas kept his eyes down, his own parents having drilled into him the respect he must show to the castes above him. 

“I remember playing with you when we were children Nickolas, Father always told me that it was my duty as ruler one day to watch over all of my kingdom. You and the others in your caste deserve my attention as well. I hate that I can’t change much, but I will do what I can to ease your burdens” Kristin looked at the man, the same age as her, but seeing so much pain in his eyes. 

“That is more than enough Your Majesty” Nickolas assured, and Kristin nodded, giving her goodbyes to the small family before moving on. She spoke a bit to each family, giving them the same reassurances that she had given Nickolas. Her eyes widened as she saw a little boy wandering around in merely a diaper. 

“Excuse me, but who does this child belong to?” she inquired, and the woman she was talking to sighed a bit, but still remained respectful towards Kristin. 

“His name is Alexander, his mother is doing poorly, and can’t watch him all the time. He is to be taken care of by all of us, but he is a bit of an imp and often wanders off. Alexander!” Leighanne called to the boy, who toddled over to her. 

“Where is Mama?” she asked, and Alexander shook his head. 

“Mama gone” he said, and Leighanne’s eyes widened. 

“Your Majesty, may I go see Leigh, Alexander’s mother? I apologize about cutting our conversation short” Leighanne hastily curtesyed, and Kristin looked worried. 

“I will follow you, I am worried about young Alexander’s words as well. Brian, please tell Howard to get the doctor to come out here” Kristin looked at the blonde, who nodded immediately, going off to the carriages. 

The two women followed Alexander, Leighanne holding his hand tightly. A short walk had them at the hut furthest from everyone, and Leighanne immediately walked in. She let go of Alexander’s hand, a sob in her throat. She ran to the younger woman, and Kristin stayed at the door, holding tight to Alexander, having grabbed him after Leighanne moved away. Alexander started crying for his mother. 

“Leighanne?” Kristin asked, fearing the worst. 

“She is not breathing Your Majesty” the blonde sadly spoke, tears escaping her eyes. 

Leigh was like a sister to her, their families had grown up together, and she often helped Leigh with Alexander after her husband had passed away several months earlier. It had driven Leigh to depression, which ended up taking her life. 

“Your Majesty” Dr. Abrams came up behind Kristin some minutes later, who ushered the older man into the hut. He immediately went to Leigh, and a minute later looked at Kristin. 

“She is gone, Your Majesty” Kristin bowed her head, letting a few tears come at the loss of one of her people. She wiped them gently away with her handkerchief, before looking at Leighanne. 

“What about young Alexander?” Leighanne sighed once again, and bit her lip. 

“I’d like to raise him, but I am getting older, and it’s a struggle to get anything for myself, much less a child. I will see if one of the others can raise him” Leighanne tried to think of who could raise Alexander. 

“May I take him?” Kristin made a split second decision, to the shock of everyone in the room. Brian and Leighanne looked at her in surprise. 

“Your Majesty?” Leighanne couldn’t believe what the Queen had said. It was unheard of for a member of royalty to raise one of the poor ones. A little shred of hope told her that possibly Alexander could get out of the caste, and have a successful life, be one of the lucky ones. 

“I’d like to raise Alexander” Kristin resolutely spoke, and Leighanne nodded. She got a bag together of Alexander’s items, and handed it to Brian. Kristin bent down and looked at the little boy. 

“How old is he?” 

“21 months Your Majesty” 

“Alexander, would you like to live with me in a big castle?” Kristin held the little boy around the waist, and Alexander looked up at Leighanne. 

“Aun’ Lei?” he asked with uncertainty in his voice. 

“Alexander, I am sure you will still see me” Leighanne looked at the Queen, hoping that she would bring Alexander back to see her and the rest of them as he grew. 

“Of course, Alexander you can see Aunt Leighanne whenever you would like” Kristin assured the toddler. 

“Otay” Alexander raised his hands up, and Kristin stood up, pulling the little boy into her arms.

Kristin had a small conversation with Leighanne over Alexander’s favorites, and made several mental notes. A few minutes later, Leighanne held back a sob as Kristin moved to leave the hut. She knew that this would be the best thing for Alexander, and give him opportunities that he never would have gotten otherwise. 

“Bye Bye” he called, waving his hand. Leighanne waved back, tears at the corner of her eyes. Once the door closed, Leighanne sobbed, for the loss of her friend, for Alexander, for herself. 

Kristin carried Alexander out of the huts, and back towards her carriage. The people of the huts were stunned to see Alexander in their Queen’s arms, and rushed to find Leighanne to find out what had happened. Alexander was cuddled tightly in Kristin’s arms and smiled seeing the carriage. 

“Dat?” he asked, looking up at Kristin. 

“It’s called a carriage Alexander. It will take us to the castle” Kristin explained as she set the little boy in the carriage before a servant helped her back into the carriage. She took Alexander back in her lap and held him as it started moving. 

“I have to adopt Alexander and declare him my heir. With no desire to marry, I know I have to do this legally and correctly. I will make sure that Alexander knows who his mother was, and will get pictures from Leighanne soon” Kristin thought as they made the journey back towards the castle. 

“Your Majesty” Howard was shocked to see a little boy in Kristin’s arms. 

“Howard, please contact Kevin and get the legal documents drawn up so I can adopt Alexander and make him my heir. I want it done as soon as possible. Both of Alexander’s parents are deceased, and I need to see when Leigh’s funeral is being held so I can take Alexander to say goodbye” Kristin looked at Howard, referencing the magistrate for the kingdom. 

“It will be done Ma’am” Howard bowed, going off to do as he was bid. Brian helped Kristin into the castle, where Rochelle and the other lady’s maids rushed to her side. 

“Rochelle, go find Kimm for me please” Kristin moved towards the kitchen, and saw her head chef Heather working on that night’s dinner. Rochelle went to go find the seamstress, knowing what Kristin was thinking. 

“Your Majesty” Heather quickly said, curtseying as Kristin smiled. 

“Heather, I need a small meal for a 2 year old please” her chef nodded, and went to get some crackers, cheese, and a small glass of milk for the wee lad. 

Kristin sat at the small table off the kitchen, putting the food in front of Alexander, and holding him while he ate. She smiled seeing the crumbs and mess the youngster made, knowing that it would be something she would be dealing with now. 

“Brian, please go resume your normal duties. I would like a meeting tomorrow about what I have upcoming in regards to royal outings” Brian bowed and nodded. 

“Yes Your Majesty, I will send something through Howard later” Brian left, going back to his office in the upper tier of the castle. 

“Heather, please see what you can do about procuring a high chair for Alexander. I’d like to have him eat meals with me” Kristin looked at the younger woman, who nodded. 

“Yes Ma’am. I have a friend who recently said she was looking to get rid of hers since her children are full grown. I should have it by tomorrow” Heather replied, and Kristin nodded. 

“Your Majesty, Kimm is here” Kristin turned to see her head seamstress in the doorway to the kitchen next to Rochelle. 

“Kimm, I need you and your workers to work on a wardrobe for a 2 year old boy. Some play, some formal, sleepwear, undergarments, and find some shoes both formal and play for Alexander please” Kristin turned Alexander towards her beloved seamstress that had been working for the castle since she was a teen. 

Kimm’s eyes widened, but she nodded, looking at the little boy and taking quick stock on his size. She was good at not needing measurements, having a keen eye to see how something would fit on someone. 

“It will be done Your Majesty. I’ll get simple things done today, but the bulk of it will take a few days” Kimm replied, and Kristin waved a hand. 

“As long as you can get a simple pair of pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow done by tonight, I’m not worried” 

“Yes Ma’am” Kimm left to go towards the wing of the castle that she had been working out of for years. 

Kristin turned her attention towards Alexander, who was squirming in her arms, wanting to get down. She smiled and let him down, Heather smiling seeing the little boy starting to explore a bit. 

“Rochelle, may you please keep an eye on him so I can change out of this dress please” Kristin knew that Rochelle loved children, and would probably have her duties changed to be Alexander’s nanny. Rochelle nodded, and quickly redirected Alexander to exploring in the hallways, following the toddler around. 

As Kristin made her way to her bedroom, her head spun as she realized the impact of the day. She woke up this morning intent on going to the faire, and seeing her people. Several hours later, she now was the guardian/foster mother for a little boy she was intent on raising. 

“Am I crazy for wanting to do this?” she asked herself as she changed into less formal wear, and something she could move more easily in. Fifteen minutes later, she went on a search for Alexander and Rochelle. 

“There you two are!” she softly exclaimed, seeing Rochelle holding Alexander and pointing something out to him. 

“Hello Your Majesty” Rochelle smiled, and Alexander waved happily. Kristin took him into her arms, and sniffed. 

“Rochelle….” 

“Already done Ma’am. Diapers and things were put in the room next to yours while you were changing. I had one of the servants do it after you went upstairs” Kristin nodded, and moved towards the stairs. 

“Thank you Rochelle, go do whatever you please, I’m going to spend time with Alexander” Kristin ascended the stairs, Rochelle going off towards the kitchens. 

After changing Alexander’s diaper, Kristin sat with the little boy, playing with him. She quickly realized that he was very smart, and loved to use his imagination. Kristin intended to encourage that, just like her parents did with her. An hour passed, and Kristin noticed Alexander tiring. She got him laying down in the bed, and looked at the toddler. 

“When you wake up, call for Aunt Kris, okay Alexander?” she asked, and the little boy nodded. 

“Yes Aun’ Kris” he replied, laying his head down on the pillow. Kristin smiled and rubbed her hand through his dark hair, getting him to sleep. 

Kristin moved off to her office, near the bedroom where the little one was sleeping. 

Two hours passed quickly, and Kristin jumped up when she heard Alexander’s cry for her. She flew into the room, and pulled the toddler into her arms. 

“Scary dream Aun’ Kris” Alexander hiccupped, rubbing his face. 

“Shh little one, I got you” Kristin soothed, holding Alexander close to her, rubbing his back gently. “What happened in the dream Alexander?” 

“Mama gone and left me” he whimpered out. Kristin’s heart dropped and she bit her lip, soothing Alexander as best she could. 

“Look at me Alexander” the little face looked up into hers, his dark eyes looking into her light ones. 

“Mama is an angel now with Papa, and they are watching over you. They love you so much, and would be here if they could. I will care for you, and will never let you forget Mama and Papa” Kristin ran her fingers through Alexander’s hair, trying to calm the distressed toddler down. 

“Otay Aun’ Kris” Alexander cuddled into her chest, calming down. 

Kristin noticed the time, and smiled. “Do you want to go eat Alexander, and meet some people?” The toddler smiled and wiggled in her arms. Kristin chuckled, and left the bedroom for the kitchens. 

After introducing Alexander to Heather, Kimm, Howard, and Brian, Kristin sat down with the little boy to have supper together. Kimm dropped off a pair of pajamas she had sewn for the wee lad, and promised to have an outfit for him tomorrow morning. Howard and Brian smiled at Alexander, the toddler reaching out to Howard for a hug. 

Kristin chuckled at the state of Alexander after the meal. The boy had sauce in his hair, all over his face, and had bits of noodles on his fingers. Heather handed Kristin a wash rag, and the Queen did her best to clean the little boy up. 

“You are a rascal Alexander” she chuckled. 

“Your Majesty, may I suggest a bath? I see sauce in his ears” Heather giggled, and Kristin rolled her eyes looking at the ceiling, shaking her head ruefully. 

“I suppose you are right Heather, thank you for a scrumptious meal” Heather curtseyed and started to clean up while Kristin took Alexander to his bathroom. Bathing the toddler was an adventure for the new parent. She ended up as soaked as he was. 

“Sowwie” Alexander apologized, but Kristin just wrapped the towel around him, picking him up. She kissed his head and tickled under his chin, getting him to giggle. 

“It’s alright Alexander, I love seeing you play” Kristin reassured him, getting him dressed in the sleepwear Kimm had made. Alexander loved the dragons Kimm had added to the nightshirt. 

“Let’s go play, and then it's bedtime” Kristin carried the boy back into the bedroom he had slept in earlier, getting back on the floor to play with Alexander again. 8PM came around, and Kristin settled the toddler into bed, reading him a story from her own childhood books she still kept. Alexander fell asleep, and Kristin kept the door ajar in case he needed her in the night. 

“Well that was an adventurous day” Kristin sighed as she plopped down on her own bed, across from Alexander’s room. 

Kristin never expected this day to ever occur. She always thought she would probably adopt at some point, just to ensure the line continued. The Queen was barely 30, she never imagined she would be a mother this soon. But, Alexander had come into her life, and given her new purpose. Kristin knew she would rule her kingdom fairly and justly so that Alexander could one day succeed her. 

After getting her own night clothes on, she quickly went down for a meeting with Howard and Brian about the next day’s activities, and made her way back to her bedroom. Kristin was exhausted, and slid happily under the covers, her ears still open for Alexander. Her life had changed so much over the last year, but now she felt like it was finally truly beginning. 


End file.
